


Nothing Stops Another Day

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Off-screen death, why can I only write angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grieving isn't a five-step process, but Enjolras reaches acceptance eventually anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Stops Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> lalalalala all I write these days are angsty ficlets~ so here you go I guess.
> 
> Title is from Ghost: The Musical.

The first day, Enjolras doesn’t get out of bed.

The second day, he deletes all of the voicemails from his friends and turns off his phone.

The fifth day, he tries to speak at the funeral and can’t get the words out, so he just cries instead. Combeferre reads his speech for him.

The eighth day, he goes back to work and ignores his coworkers when they ask him if he’s okay. He shuts himself in his office and cries all over his paperwork.

The tenth day, he stops being surprised when he wakes with no one beside him.

The sixteenth day, he goes to a meeting and spends the entire time trying not to look at the back table, empty of bottles.

The seventeenth day, he drinks all of the alcohol left in their – his – apartment.

The twenty-first day, he starts putting Grantaire’s belongings in boxes to donate or keep. He regrets turning down Courfeyrac’s offer of help when he can’t get through the first box without breaking down.

The thirtieth day, he wakes up, feeds the cat, and realizes he hasn’t cried over Grantaire yet. He cries about that.

The thirty-seventh day, he doesn’t cry.

The forty-third day, he leads a meeting and pretends the silence where Grantaire’s comments used to be doesn’t bother him.

The forty-ninth day, he stops expecting a response when he talks to himself in his apartment.

The fifty-sixth day, he cries all day.

The fifty-seventh day, he wakes up feeling optimistic.

The seventy-first day, he visits Grantaire’s grave and talks for hours.

The seventy-second day, Jehan tells him grieving can take years.

The eighty-first day, he starts to think he might be okay.

The ninety-sixth day, he goes to a meeting and doesn’t miss Grantaire.

The one hundredth day, he gets out of bed and sees the sun.

One day, he stops counting the days since Grantaire’s death.


End file.
